Made Of Stone
by LyricalDisaster
Summary: Lucie Cullen has been reunited with her immortal family, and things are well until she meets Sarah Jensen, a beautiful human girl with a heart of gold. Will things last?
1. Characters

Main Characters

Sarah Jensen

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Face claim: Stefanie Scott

Sarah was born in Juneau, Alaska on October 16th, 1999, but taken to Los Angeles, California at a very young age. She was raised by her mother and father Brooke and Michael Jensen. Her parents got a divorce and her mother moved back to Alaska. Her father was a very closed-off yet friendly man. He never showed anyone what he was feeling but frequently had moments of anger so intense that it made his skin hot and he would shake uncontrollably. Sarah remembers him locking himself in his bedroom during these moments, and her brother would hold her and tell her that it was alright. 9 months before Sarah's 18th birthday, Michael was shot and killed during a robbery. Sarah now has to go back to Juneau, Alaska to live with her mother and stepfather.

Lucinda "Lucie" Cullen

Age: 112 (appears 17-18)

Gender: Female

Face claim: Zoey Deutch

Lucie was born Lucinda Conroy, on May 1st, 1905 in Columbus, Ohio. Her parents, Mary and James Conroy were middle class and quite well-off. Growing up, Lucie was a very good always a very good child. She was obedient, had good grades in school, had impressive memory, and never once did something that would be seen as "questionable" to society. Though, internally, she had feelings that she kept to herself. Feelings that weren't necessarily completely unheard of, but that she was afraid would be frowned upon by her community. At the age of 17, she and her parents got into a fatal car accident. Her parents died, but her, on the very brink of death, was saved. Lucie was turned into a vampire by her aunt Esme. As a vampire, who has lived for over a century, she has learned to accept her homosexuality, and follows the "vegetarian" ways of the Cullen clan.

Supporting Characters

William "Will" Chambers

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Face claim: Hunter Parrish

Will was born on January 2nd, 1998 in Juneau, Alaska. His parents are Caleb and Alyssa Chambers. When Will was 13 years old, a coven of vampires moved into town. One day, he was out on a hiking trip with his parents and a vampire attacked his mother. Will felt hot and his body began to tremble. His body shifted and he turned into a wolf. He chased and killed his first vampire, but broke his arm in the process. When he shifted back, his father found him and brought him home. His dad never told him what happened to his mother. He just said that she was gone. From that time on, Will's father told him that he was destined to lead a wolf pack in Juneau. Will is now the alpha of the Juneau Wolf Pack. His cousins, on his mother's side, are Rachel and Shawn Allen.

Jack Locklear

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Face claim: Alex Pettyfer

Jack was born on December 5th, 1997 in Juneau, Alaska. He was raised alongside his younger siblings, Owen and Emma. Not much is really known about his family, as they are very mysterious even though they have lived in Juneau for their whole lives. Jack was always a very aggressive, angry person and had a tendency to get into fights at school. On his 15th birthday, he encountered a very cold, and unusual man in the woods. After meeting this man, Jack ran home and got angry at his little sister, Emma, because she was too loud. He started throwing things and yelling at her. He lunged at her and his father grabbed him, noticing that he was very hot, as if he had a fever. His father threw him out of the house and he shifted into his wolf. He was scared and didn't know what was happening until his father explained it to him. His best friend, Will Chambers, and his cousins Shawn and Rachel, had experienced this as well. Jack is now the second in command of the Juneau Wolf Pack.

Shawn Allen

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Face claim: Chris Zylka

Shawn was born on February 17th, 1998 in Juneau, Alaska. He grew up with his younger sister, Rachel. They were raised by their mother, Myra Allen, after their father, Kyle, was deployed in the military. At the age 14, Shawn got sick and had a very high fever. He shifted and joined the Juneau Wolf Pack. Shawn was always very feared at school because he is big and intimidating. His father's sister was Alyssa Chambers, Will's mother.

Rachel Allen

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Face claim: Brittany Robertson

Rachel was born on September 9th, 1999 in Juneau, Alaska to Kyle and Myra Allen. She grew up with her brother, Shawn, and the two were inseparable. When Rachel was 13, and Shawn was 14, they both experienced a very high fever and shifted into their wolves, and joined the wolf pack. They never shared the stories of how they shifted, so no one knows what caused it, but it is believed that it was caused by several vampires passing through town. When she was 16, she imprinted on and began dating fellow wolf Ryan Bell. Unknown to Rachel, she is the half-sister of Will Chambers, a result of an affair Will's father Caleb had with her mother Myra, after her father was deployed. Will's mother, Alyssa, had left Juneau to visit her dying grandmother.

Thomas Bell

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Face claim: Cole Sprouse

Thomas was born on August 4th, 1999 in Port Hope, Ontario, Canada, to James and Helen Bell. Him and his fraternal twin brother Ryan were never very close, and tended to have more separate lives until the Juneau Wolf Pack. Thomas was always social and making friends and going to parties while Ryan was always getting bullied and spending his days in libraries and his bedroom, reading or listening to music. When Thomas and Ryan were 16, they moved to Juneau, and the presence of vampires caused Thomas to shift. They joined the pack, and Thomas became close friends with Owen Locklear.

Ryan Bell

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Face claim: Dylan O'Brien

Ryan was born on August 4th, 1999, in Port Hope, Ontario, to James and Helen Bell, just 5 minutes after his twin brother, Thomas. Though they are twins, they were never close. Thomas was more social while Ryan tended to stay away from big crowds, and preferred libraries to parties. Ryan never really had friends and was always getting picked on. Ryan shifted at the age of 15, during a family camping trip. They were out in the woods for less than a week, but Ryan began experiencing high fevers the day they arrived at their campground. He started to smell a strong scent, so sweet that it burned his nose. He decided to follow it and came across a woman. The woman grabbed him and her hands were hard as stone and cold as ice. He unknowingly shifted into a wolf as she was about to sink her teeth into him, and she ran off. Ryan wandered around for a bit before shifting back and then rushed back to his family. He hid the fact that he had shifted from them, until Thomas shifted when they moved to Juneau. He is now part of the Juneau Wolf Pack, along with his brother, and girlfriend/imprint Rachel.

Owen Locklear

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Face claim: Ross Lynch

Owen was born on April 14th, 2001, in Juneau, Alaska. He is the younger brother of Jack, and the older brother of Emma. Owen was always considered "different", as he was always just trapped inside of himself, constantly listening to music, or playing guitar. Sometimes he would carry around a ukulele and just play it. He never had many friends, but he was always friendly. On his 16th birthday, he shifted for the first time, but he had his brother there to help him. He joined the wolf pack and stopped listening to music so much, though he still loves it.

Emma Locklear

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Face claim: Sabrina Carpenter

Emma was born on May 11th, 2002, in Juneau, Alaska. She is the youngest of the Locklear children, and also the last to shift. She is very friendly and social and loves makeup and singing. She had a lot of friends prior to joining the pack, but the Cullens moving into town caused the fever to set in. She shifted and started to stay with her brothers and didn't give her friends an explanation. She doesn't fully understand the history of the vampires, but she knows that they are supposed to hate them. When the Cullens come into town, she is intrigued but scared because she knows what they are.

Caleb Chambers

Age: 53

Gender: Male

Face claim: Dermot Mulroney

Caleb was born on October 31st, 1963 in Juneau, Alaska. He was never very obedient, and had bad grades. When he was 14, his father (who was a wolf), was killed by a newborn vampire. His mother explained to him that he was descended from a long line of werewolves, who were destined to protect Juneau from vampires. She was then killed by the vampire, and Caleb ran. The remaining wolves in the pack protected him and he was placed in foster care. Even though he didn't shift, he knew he still held the gene. He had met Alyssa Allen when they were 12, but developed feelings for each other in their mid-30s. The two slept together, and Alyssa discovered that she was pregnant. Caleb knew he need to take responsibility, and asked her to marry him. Alyssa gave birth to their son, William, on January 2nd, 1998. During this same time, the following year, Alyssa and Will had taken a trip to visit a dying grandmother, and Alyssa's brother Kyle had been deployed. While they were away, Caleb and Kyle's wife Myra, who had been in love with each other for many years, slept together. This resulted in Myra being pregnant. No one, except for her, knows that Rachel is actually Caleb's daughter. Several years after this, Alyssa was attacked by a vampire. Will shifted and killed the vampire. Caleb didn't tell Will that Alyssa had not been bitten, but the vampire had broken her neck right before Will chased him off. Caleb monitors and takes care of the wolf pack, feeding them, and making sure they get the proper medical attention whenever they get hurt. Caleb is now happily married to Brooke Chambers, Sarah Jensen's mother.

Brooke Chambers

Age: 39

Gender: Female

Face claim: Lana Parrilla

Brooke was born on July 15th, 1977, in Los Angeles, California. She was orphaned at a young age, and frequently went in and out of foster care. At the age of 17, she was sexually assaulted by one of her foster parents, which caused her to run away. She lived on the streets for a while, before hitchhiking all the way to Alaska, where she met Michael Jensen, when she was 19. They immediately fell in love. Brooke got pregnant and gave birth to their first child, Hunter, at the age of 20. When they got married, Hunter was a year old, and Brooke then got pregnant with their second and final child, Sarah, when Brooke was 22. When Sarah was young, Brooke and Michael got a divorce, and Brooke moved back to Alaska. She felt horrible for leaving her children behind, but she didn't want to be in Los Angeles any longer. She is now happily married to Caleb Chambers.


	2. Preface - Memories

_(Lucie)_

 _I remember it like it was yesterday..._

The light shone brightly through my bedroom window, shining on my face, causing me to rise from my sleep. I jumped up from my bed, going straight for the window and glancing outside. My father's brand-new Model T sat out in the front of the house. I was excited. The Model T had just come out and they seemed to be doing well already.

Excitement driving me forward, I quickly got dressed in my best dress and raced down the stairs. "Mother! Father!" I exclaimed, the tone of my voice mirroring my excitement.

"Good morning, Lucinda." My mother greeted me. "Did you see the Model T outside?" My father was quick to ask me soon after my mother's greeting, not seeming to waste any time on a good morning. "Yes, father." I responded eagerly as I entered the kitchen. "Isn't it beautiful? Just as I imagined!" my father continued on, seeming almost as excited as myself. "Oh, yes!" I started eagerly. "It's very beautiful." My mother put out our plates on the table. "Eat. Then you can go out and see it." She said in a kind tone of voice that was also filled with a hint of authority.

We ate breakfast, my father quicker than both my mother and I. He was already putting his coat on and walking out the door within minutes. I finished my food shortly after, and rushed after him as I was very eager to see the new Model T.

I stood next my father just outside the house as he admired the brand new car. "Ford says they're very reliable." He informed me. "Does he?" I couldn't help but question, my father quickly confirming what he had already said. "Oh, yes. He says they're perfect."

"Well, father, I'm very excited to see how it runs," I started once more, "But I think we ought to wait, don't you?" I asked him, receiving a questioning look in response. "Wait? For what?" He questioned, the confusion seeming evident in his tone of voice. "Until Charles can come along." I specified. "I'm sure he'd love to see a Model T up close." My father seemed to take the point into consideration, only to agree shortly after. "Why, of course. When does Charles get done at work?" He asked. "At five." I responded, to which my father nodded in understanding. "It's settled then." My father declared. "We shall wait until Charles gets finished at work, then we will go and get him do we can take him for the drive with us." And with that my father headed back to the house.

When we went to go get Charles from work, it was beginning to get dark outside. "James," my mother said as we began getting into the car, "are you sure it's safe?" She questioned, caution clear in her tone of voice. "Mary, of course it's safe. I wouldn't allow you and Lucinda to get in this thing if I didn't strongly believe that it was safe and reliable." My father promised her, the honesty clear in his voice. It was shortly after that when we were off. We drove off to Charles' workplace, only to learn he had already gone home for the night. "Oh, well." My father had spoken. "Might as well go for a drive anyway." We drove away once more, going for a drive. Though it was just a simple drive around town. I had a sinking feeling my father was driving too fast, but I didn't have the sense to tell him to slow down. Next thing I knew, we were colliding into something large and the car was getting smashed, destroyed. I saw my parents get crushed before anything happened to me.

 _There was so much blood._

Then it hit me. A sharp, sharp pain of something big going into my stomach. I screamed out in pain. I was losing blood. A lot of blood. I could barely keep my eyes open, the darkness threatening to take me. I was hanging out the window of the Model T, the metal of the destroyed door jammed into my abdomen. I heard someone approach the wreck very quickly. Perhaps more quickly than humanly possible. I couldn't focus on anything other than the feeling of the metal in my stomach.

I felt the metal digging deeper into my stomach, threatening to break through out of my back. I just wanted to be dead already, the pain was antagonising. "Oh, god." A very familiar voice spoke, layered in horror. "Mary... James..." The voice was so soothing, it sounded so familiar. I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like my Aunt, Esme. Maybe I was dreaming... Or maybe I had died and gone to Heaven and she was there with me. I hoped for this until I felt myself be pulled out of the wreck. I screamed louder as the metal slowly slid out of the giant hole in my stomach, blood all but pouring out of my stomach. It felt almost as bad as it had when the injury first happened.

I was laid gently on the ground by hard, cold hands. The cold stranger held me in their arms for a while. I opened my eyes weakly and looked up at them. "E-Esme?" I croaked, my voice strained. "Shh... I'm going to help you, dear." The soothing voice of my aunt promised. She bent toward my neck, brushing my hair out of the way. That was when I had felt it. Her teeth sunk into my neck. I merely yelped in response to this, but as she pulled away, I began to feel something much, much worse. A burning like fire started from the bite and began spreading, all through my body. It felt like acid coursing through my veins instead of blood. It was _extremely_ painful. So painful that I couldn't stop the bloodcurdling screech from ripping out of my throat. I couldn't really move. All I did was writhe and convulse as I screeched loudly in pain.

I felt her cold, but firm hands hold me gently. I let out a growl-like sound in response. "Wh-what did you do to me?!" I managed to growl. "I'm sorry about the pain... But I could not let you die. Not this young. Not like this. I'm so sorry. I love you, darling." She spoke, a soothing, calm, and apologetic tone of voice. I let out another pained growl before screaming again.

I don't know when it stopped. I had blacked out. But after I woke up again, my eyesight was so sharp that I could see every tiny detail of my current surroundings. I looked around and saw her. Esme. She was smiling softly towards me. It was cloudy outside but she gestured for me to stand and led me into a secluded area and over to a lonely patch of sunlight. She told me to put my hand in the sunlight and I did. As soon as the sun hit my skin, it started to sparkle. Like diamonds. I was _so confused_. But Esme led me to her home where her and her new husband explained everything.

"My name is Carlisle. It's lovely to meet you, Lucinda." The pale man had said politely. I only nodded in return, not wanting to speak. My throat was dry, almost like a burning sensation. I looked in a mirror and my eyes were a deep burgundy color. I missed the warm brown color that my eyes held before. I looked different. Better, somehow. I didn't like it.

"Maybe she could be a new addition to the family. I know you miss Edward, and she won't ever replace him." The women seemed to stress this detail. "But Lucinda would be a great member to our family." I could overhear Esme tell Carlisle. I shook my head as I turned and went into the room they were in. I looked into Carlisle's eyes and suddenly a flash of images and things that seemed to have happened to Carlisle flashed in my mind. His memories. I saw how he became whatever I was now. I saw him turn a boy my age... And Esme... I glared up at both of them. "If this was your plan: to make me your perfect daughter, I won't do it." I spat in anger. Without another word, I was out the door. I already knew the importance of my new secret simply by seeing what happened to Carlisle. I would definitely be careful, but I couldn't be part of their "family".

 _I just couldn't._


	3. 1 - Flawless

_(Sarah)_

Juneau. Juneau, Alaska.

I'm not particularly excited about my permanent (and snow filled) relocation. I know that I really have no choice in the matter, since I haven't reached the age of 18 yet. But I was close, about... 6 months. Honestly, I don't really care that I now have to live in a city that gets 280 days of cloud-filled skies each year. But the reason why? My dad died. He was shot while trying to be a hero. I don't understand why he thought it would be a good idea to attempt to stop an armed robbery. I guess he had a rare Superman moment. Well, more like a Batman moment. His voice was deep enough.

Once the plane had landed, I knew there was no going back. From Los Angeles, California to Juneau, Alaska. What a trip. Not to mention the fact that tomorrow is my first day at Juneau-Douglas High School. Walking through the gate of the airport, I headed to the baggage claim, where I got my stuff. My mom was waiting for me not too far away from where I was standing. She had a way of being a bit too excited. She waved enthusiastically as soon as her eyes landed on me. "Hi, sweetie!" She called, excitement clear in her voice. I gave an awkward smile and waved back, a lack of shared excitement was clear as day, though my mother seemed to show no notice of this detail. I made my way over to her and she immediately pulled me into a hug. Pretty friendly for a mother who hasn't seen her kid in seven years. "Caleb and William are waiting back at the house for us." She informed me, to which I only responded with a quiet laugh. She put her arm around my waist and led the way. Caleb Chambers was the man who I was now supposed to call my stepfather. I've never met him in person.

When we got to the house, Caleb and William were already waiting for us outside. Caleb is a tall and muscular man with a full head of short, grayish hair and brown eyes. His son, however, was slightly shorter and had messy blonde hair with vibrant green eyes, rather than the warm brown color. Will was wearing a dark denim jacket with a flannel and plain white t-shirt, as well as slim jeans paired with work boots. They stood not awkwardly but expectantly, as if they just expected me to just walk up to the house without invitation. My mother had already left my side, walking up to Caleb and greeting him with a quick kiss on his cheek before turning to me. She now stood next to Caleb on the porch and he had put his arm around her shoulders. "Well?" My newfound stepfather seemed to question. "You waiting for an invitation?" He continued to ask in a friendly tone of voice, a playful smile on his face. With that, he nodded his head toward the house, motioning for me to come inside. I let out a quiet sigh as I followed them into the house. I didn't even notice that Will had left the porch and was already helping me with my bags. "William, show her to her room, will you?" My mom asked. Will nodded, gesturing with his head for me to follow him as he headed up the stairs, occasionally looking back to make sure I was behind him.

When we got up to my room, Will set my bags down next to the bed. It was silent for a short moment before I heard him clear his throat. "Um, so this is your room..." Will had started. "If you need anything let me or my dad know." He offered, watching me as I nodded in a silent _okay_. Will then gave me a quick nod, leaving silence for a short moment before he finally left the room.

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. Most of what I did was unpack my bags and eat my first dinner with my Mom, Caleb and Will. I then went up to my room and discovered that my mom had already bought me new school supplies. _Big surprise._ I know that my attitude towards the entire situation really makes me sound bitter, but I'm really not. I guess I'm just starting to lose myself...?

 _I don't know._

The next morning I had gotten up and got dressed for school, putting on my favorite black sundress with some leggings underneath, followed by my favorite Doc Marten's. I brushed my hair and adding the tiniest hint of makeup. I had just finished when a soft knock was heard on my door. "Come in." I spoke, glancing up at the door as Will entered my room slowly. "Are you almost ready?" He asked, looking at me as he did so. "Yes." I responded, putting away the makeup I had taken out as he spoke to me.. "Alright, meet me downstairs. I'm driving you to school." He spoke as he turned to leave my room, leaving me to finish putting away my things. When I'd finished, I quickly grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. Will was already outside waiting for me in the car. Leaving the house, I approached his pickup truck, hesitating for a moment, causing him to look at me. "C'mon." He spoke after a moment, causing me to take a quick intake of breath before opening the door and hopping into the truck. We ended up driving to school in silence.

Once we had gotten to the school, Will walked me to the main office. "Do you need me to stay, or will you be alright?" He asked me, wanting to make sure I would be okay. "I think I'll be okay, Will." I responded with a reassuring smile. He gave a short nod, returning the smile. "Alright then. I'll see you around." He responded, turning around and walking away, his folder in one of his hands as he walked.

I finally trailed into the main office, an elderly woman looking up at me as I entered. "Is there something I can help you with?" The woman asked with a questioning look as I approached the desk. "I'm a new student here." I spoke up, to which the lady looked down at her computer as continued speaking. "What's your name, dear?" She asked me in a sweet voice. "Sarah Jensen." I informed the elderly women as she tapped a view keys on the keyboard, realization seeming to dawn on her face. "Ah, yes." The woman started once more. "Your mother is married to Caleb Chambers." She stated, as if I didn't already know this information. I frowned slightly, holding off a irritated tone of voice as I responded. "Yeah."

The elderly lady didn't seem to notice my clear irritation as she took out a few papers from her desk and handed then to me. "Perhaps you would like some help getting around?" She suggested. I had opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a short "Um." It didn't take long before I was being cut off by a handsome boy. "I can show her around." He told the old woman as he approached the desk, earning a confused glance from me. "Why, Thomas! You are such a gentleman!" She spoke in somewhat of a praising tone. The boy, Thomas, smiled. "Well, that's how my mother raised me." He spoke in a charming voice, though it looked more like he was sucking up to the woman. He then finally turned to me, a small smile highlighting his face. "Shall we?" He finally asked. "O-okay." I awkwardly stuttered, still somewhat put off by his sudden appearance.

Thomas led the way out of the office, the two of us walking together down the halls. "Thomas Bell." He spoke in some sort of an introduction in a attempt to pierce the silence that hung over us, holding his hand out towards me. I reluctantly shook it. "Sarah Jensen." I responded. "I thought as much. I'm friends with William, so I kind of already knew that you were coming." He spoke calmly. "Yeah... My mom can be overly enthusiastic." I said with a short sigh. He shrugged. "That can be a good thing sometimes." He responded in a bit of an encouraging way.

Throughout the whole day, Thomas was my designated "tour guide", and at lunch I sat with him, his brother, Will, Will's best friend Jack, and his brother Owen. "I guess Shawn and Rachel still haven't gotten back." Jack spoke, though it sounded more like he was speaking to himself. Will only shrugged in response. Across from the cafeteria I saw some strange people walk in. They were all agonizingly beautiful and pale. A boy with messy bronze colored hair had walked in holding the hand of a girl with long dark brown hair. The next couple was a big muscular guy with short dark hair, a beautiful, tall blonde in tow.

The couple that came after them consisted of a tall boy with curly blonde hair who was being dragged along by a shorter girl with a pixie styled haircut. The small girl was smiling widely and walking gracefully, her handsome boyfriend grinning at her as she twirled around. Next, I saw something a bit odd. A tall, muscular boy who appeared to be Native American walked in with a small girl with long dark brown hair, quite similar to that of the first brunette's hair color. They were holding hands and he was smiling at her as she spoke to him. He was good-looking and had short black hair that complimented his skin tone nicely. The entire group had seated themselves at the table when _she_ came in.

I've never really been attracted to anyone as much I found myself attracted to her the moment I saw her. She was flawless, holding the same amount of grace as who I assumed were her siblings. But she was different than them. She was alone and she wasn't smiling. She held a look on her face that left the impression that she was deep in thought.

The girl had long brown hair and gold colored eyes. All of them had those beautiful golden eyes... It almost seemed... unnatural. Her perfect features held still, but her eyes flicked around the room, watching everyone. The girl soon seated herself down next to the boy who had come in first. She didn't smile until she had sat next to him, but the smile faded away after a few seconds. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

It wasn't long before I noticed that the boy who'd come in first was looking at me. The corner of his mouth seemed to twitch up in amusement as he leaned toward the girl I'd been staring at. He whispered something to her, and she seemed to be listening to him intently as he spoke. I watched as her gaze went from the table to me. I made eye contact with her for a split second before I looked away, embarrassed.

It was only a short moment before I glanced up at her again, witnessing a far-off look having taken form on her face. She stayed like that for a few seconds before she looked at me again. Her stare was intense and curious. She stared until the small girl with the pixie haircut got her attention, only to finally look away hesitantly.

The blonde haired girl with the buff boyfriend looked between me and the flawless girl for a moment before her eyes settled on me. Her stare was even more intense, actually kind of frightening. She was glaring at me. It took me a moment before I was able to pry my eyes from the group, finally looking away. Instead, I directed my attention to Will. "Who are they?" I questioned him quietly. In response, Will glanced in the direction of the strange group of teens. The blonde girl caught his eye for a short moment before directing her eyes somewhere else. Though, the dark skinned boy was now looking in our direction curiously. Will directed his attention to him for a minute before looking back at me.

"I don't know too much." He started, his attention back on me. "Just their names. They are the Cullens." He began to explain. "Foster kids of the new doctor in town." Jack added, to which Will nodded in response before glancing over the group, giving the names in the order they entered in. "Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Jacob Black, Renesmee Cullen, and Lucie Cullen."

So the flawless girl was named Lucie... "Why do two of them have different last names?" I asked, referring to Bella and Jacob. Will only shrugged in response as Ryan had cut in. "They're all adopted." He was speaking for the first time since I'd met him. "They're just as new as you. They just moved here not too long ago." Thomas informed me. I glanced at Lucie once more. "They're all kinda beautiful." I pointed out. I realized she heard me due to her eyes flicking up to look at me. "Yeah... Well, don't bother trying to talk to them. They all seem overly invested in themselves. I hardly think they would even speak to anyone who isn't in their family." Thomas scoffed. Lucie was still staring at me and for some reason I couldn't look away. The bell finally rang and we were still staring at each other. Her adoptive sister, Rosalie, slammed her hand on the table, the sound causing me to flinch but Lucie merely looked away from me slowly and looked at the irritated looking blonde. "Let's go." Rosalie spoke firmly, to which Lucie stood, the blonde grabbing onto her arm and pulling her out of the cafeteria.

I only had two classes left for the day. The first being gym, last being Advanced English. I soon found my way into the class, walking up to the front desk and showing the teacher my schedule. The teacher scanned her eyes over the sheet of paper for a moment before giving a short nod, and pointing me in the direction of an empty seat, which was, to my surprise, right next to Lucie. I held my breath for a moment, a little surprised I would be sharing a class with the brunette. Hesitantly, I trailed over to my new seat awkwardly and sat down. Lucie looked at me for a few moments, looking deathly still, almost like she wasn't breathing. I watched her from the corner of my eye. She had covered her mouth and was now staring at the teacher very intently. I couldn't stop myself as I turned my head to look at her. Whatever focus she had was broken almost instantly when my eyes landed on her.

Lucie had turned her attention to me, her golden eyes looking as though they had gotten darker, almost black. Had they? It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. That or I wasn't paying as much attention to detail as I thought I was. I couldn't bring myself to break eye contact with her, the silent moment only being cut off when she suddenly directed her attention away from me and back onto the teacher. The rest of the class, I found I couldn't focus on anything but her. At the end of class, the beautiful brunette had stood up and started left as soon as the bell sounded. Gathering my things into my bag, I pulled it onto my shoulder before heading out to meet with Will at his truck.

At home, I couldn't close my eyes without seeing hers. How was it that she was the most perfect out of her perfect little family? It was insane. I didn't know why she had such an affect on me.

 _All I knew was that I wanted to know her._


End file.
